Coding test page
Test whatever coding you want here, the point is for this to become chaos, with people testing coding, but make a heading for your coding so you don’t have to scroll through the madness of this page. Also, feel free to add your content category to this to have easier access Rules: I, Frost, or other can delete any coding if we see reason to. Other then that, if you are going to use filler text, please try not to make it cover an entire screen worth of space, as that is annoying to look at. Enjoy the chaos and insanity-Frost 1- Crystal’s Attempt at an Infobox (Is this how it works?) (yes) 2 - Qibli's coding dump Text Shadows zero zero ten ten ten ten zero ten one zero ten ten sizing 10 15 5 Testing, testing 15 testing testing 10 testing testing 20 testing testing testing testing gradients sharpfire is the best we all know it YAYY IT WORKS background get under infobox... IT WORKSSSSSSS nibby your art is beautiful uwu sharp-fi-re sharp-fi-re Just discovered you can do strikethrough on display titles :D templates still works even though it's now called you will not understand what i just said unless you go into source mode Mapleshadow This fanfiction's OTP is... Mapleshadow MAPLEFROST x LIGHTSHADOW Maplefrost Mapleshadow MAPLEFROST x LIGHTSHADOW more sharpfire stuff #myDIV { document.getElementById("myDIV").style.opacity = "0.5"; it doesn't work awww badges uGH THE VILLAINS SOCIETY BADGE BREAKS EVERYTHING 6 "big"s 45 pixels I FINALLY GOT THE FORMULA YAY GRAPHING CALCULATORS VARIABLES: x'' = number of tags y = font size using FORMULA: y = 5''x + 13⅓ galleries Sharpfireshipart.jpg blockquotes and colons This is a blockquote :This is using a colon ::This is two colons :::This is three colons :Whoa it's like a tab! Does this work? Nope Let's see :Snowstorm walked around. Blah blah blah blah. Let's see if we can fill up this paragraph so I can test the indent. Does the colon still work? I don't know. I don't know. I don't know.abc Is each character a byte? opacity & transparency opacity 0.5 opacity 1 opacity 2 opacity 5 opacity 10 collapsibles This is what happens when you click the expand button. fonts i am running out of fonts, like moon * test 1 * test 2 * test 3 * test 4 * test 5 * test 6 * test 7 * test 8 * test 9 (this one doesn't work) * test 10 * test 11 * test 12 * test 13 * test 14 randomness text We do not have pages! Absolute randomness ahead. You have been warned. } }} Why is one not colored? }}} galleries Whoa this is cool 31 Jul 2019 eris-cmp.png|Eris|link=Eris 31 Jul 2019 diamondpeak-cmp.png|Diamondpeak|link=Diamondpeak FrostClan 14 Dec 2019 freezeleaf-cmp.png|Freezeleaf|link=Freezeleaf FrostClan Signature Qibli77 (talk) 15:35, January 4, 2020 (UTC) WHY DOESN'T IT WORK?!? ~��[[User:Qibli77|'Qibli77']][[Message Wall:Qibli77|'One insane SandWing']] 15:36, January 4, 2020 (UTC) OH MY GOSH IT WORKSSSSSS yESS ~��[[User:Qibli77|'Qibli77']][[Message Wall:Qibli77|'One insane SandWing']] 20:57, January 6, 2020 (UTC) Test 1= ~~~~ |-|Test 2= ~~~~ skydrift's colors can i remember how to code an infobox? let's add some filler text so that skyfire's code isn't messed up SFS' Randomness Crashbriar StarClan aaaaaaasssssssssssjdjsnsksnsjsnsdasjsidaaavs.hsjsnsisnskejsksnsksnsksnjssnsksnThe Dark Forest Moon's weird coding Testing out fonts i really need to stop using the same old fonts so let's see if this works... sharpfire is the best ship ever yay, the font works! and it looks cool too! i'm going to overuse it! does this work hmm it does how bout this? OOH PRETTY this font is so ugly lol IT ACTUALLY WORKS LMAO does this work? YES IT LOOKS AMAZING felix is precious and that's a fact a nice alternative to segoe print :) Alex's Coding Blob Gradients 1 ooo I did something right for once 2 A H H H 3 Perfect for a definitely not mary-sue OC! Fontsss comic sans is totally not the only font I can name off the top of my head. Too bad it doesn't work. does this work? no? If I use uppercase does it work? Ok I guess no comic sans WHEEZE WAIT WAIT I GOT IT TO WORKKKKK I was forgetting the dash in between font and family no wonder it wouldn't work do do do do Category:Miscellaneous Category:Public Category:Content (Frostwing2615) Category:Content (FrostwingOC) Category:Content (Crystalcat137) Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:Content (SkyFireStone) Category:Content (Mooneffects) Category:Content (AlexTheSnivy)